warhawkfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocket Launcher
Pickup Orange outlined RPG Launcher. Gives 6 Ammo, for a maximum of 6 shots. The Weapon Anti-Air and Anti-Ground capable Rocket Launcher, it will lock on top anything that emits heat, whether it is a Warhawk, vehicle, or even Jetpack. According to information found on the Internet, the rocket launcher has a reticle range of 1 km (0.625 miles, or 3,300 feet, or 1,100 yards). If fired unguided, the rocket will travel 4 times that distance before detonating in mid-air. This weapon seems to be based off of the Russian RPG-7, though it appears bulkier. Uses Approximate Hit Values - *Two rockets per Warhawk *4 rockets per tank *6 needed for a Dropship *Will kill infantry with a direct hit, or splash damage Use it against Warhawks, it can be even better than a Turret, since Turrets are easier for pilots to find and kill. The Launcher will beep until it has locked on, a solid tone means its ready to fire and forget. If you hide behind trees or other objects there is a chance that enemy aircraft will never know that you are attacking them. Another important notice is that the launcher locks on and flies a lot faster than any missile in the game, making it both harder and easier to skip as it takes less time for it to hit the target but its speed makes it miss sometimes. Note that the rocket launcher is very laggy so locking it on a plane ,unless it is in hover mode, will not damage it 90% of the time unless you are the host of if you have a very low ping (less than 70). Fun Stuff Nice little piece of work that launcher, it features an automatically lowering sight(just a little animation) when you press and hold the fire button. Tips Offensive Strategies *'Dumb-fire' - If you're in imminent danger, you can point and shoot without waiting for the lock-on. *'Run at Warhawks' - If a warhawk is hovering, shooting you, and dancing side-to-side so it's hard to hit him, you might try running or zig-zagging towards the warhawk...sometimes this throws them off their rhythm giving you more chance to hit them. It can also force them to back away from you, so they can aim at you, and when they're doing that, they're probably moving in a straight line away from you, giving you a chance to target them. *'Aim For the Feet' - If you're shooting another soldier, shoot at his feet so you can't overshoot him. The splash damage should kill him. Makes a great anti-troop weapon...although you may wish you had ammo when that tank or warhawk shows up. *'Jump' - If you jump while shooting at another soldier, the extra distance may help you avoid accidental suicide if you mis-judged your aim. This can also give you a better angle/view for shooting at their feet. *'Sniper aiming' - If you want to RPG something very far away, if you have the sniper rifle, you can switch to it, bring up the scope, aim, then switch to the RPG and your aim should be all set. *'Combo-ing' - A good way to increase the chance of killing another player is if you throw a grenade just after you release the R1 button. This is very effective when fighting any ground vehicle or just a foot soldier as a single rocket can fail to kill players just by itself. *'Get in a tank -' If you get in the second seat in a tank and someone else is driving, Pop up out of the hatch and use your RPG. The tank and RPG working together as a single unit are a effective combo. The RPG can assist the tank in defending against those pesky Warhawks, and the RPG can also help to destroy enemy tanks more quickly. Defensive Strategies *'Charge!' - If you charge someone with a rocket launcher, they won't be able to fire at you, lest they risk suiciding. Category:Weapons Category:Warhawk Glossary